Finding Myself Again
by summermist296
Summary: AU: The girls all meet the boys in the 4th grade and Buttercup has grown somewhat of a liking towards Butch. when Butch moves away they both get into a fight and their last words has made a huge impact on Buttercup. Sorry, my first story and I suck at summaries. Traditional colors but I think it'll be mostly greens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey FanFiction! I honestly never thought I'd become an author here but hey, life is full of surprises! This has been bugging me for a while now and I finally decided to do something about it. This will probably be not only my first but last Fanfic unless something starts bugging me again :) I hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys**

* * *

Seven years ago

_ Another ordinary day in school, how boring_ I thought as I got on the bus. After the first week of 4th grade I've gotten pretty bored of everything; the teacher was supper happy and preppy (claims it's because she was a cheer leader in high school) she hasn't taught us anything, much to Blossoms disappointment. The only thing she's done so far the past week was talk about herself, which is sadly not as interesting as she thinks. Well not to me anyway; Bubbles found her cheerleading and artist days to be extremely fascinating.

As I reached my seat on the bus I saw something strange; someone was in my seat before I was. _Who's this kid?_ I thought to myself. I glared at him and tapped his shoulder but when he looked up with wide green eyes, I suddenly felt odd. I could have just told him to get lost and he could have scurried off to another seat like anyone else would, but instead I said, "Hey um…move over," and sat down beside him.

All my life I have been the toughest in the group, Bubbles the sweetest and Blossom the smartest. Out of my sisters I'm the most feared, no one even dares messing with me. About two years ago when my sisters and I moved to Townsville, this guy named Mitch tried to pick on me. Honestly I couldn't care less…then he started to pull on Bubbles' pigtails. I pulled Bubbles away and knocked him out with one punch. I got suspended for fighting, but at least neither of my sisters got picked on again. Now that I'm thinking about it why am I, the toughest fighter, sharing my seat with a stranger? The next day on our way to school I was sitting next to my sisters, playing a video game, when the boy from yesterday and two others were being extremely obnoxious.

"Hey!" my friend Scarlet yelled. "Shut up! You're getting annoying."

"You're not the boss of us! Get lost ugly!" A red-head with a baseball cap shouted.

"Yeah! Get lost ugly!" The blonde guy beside them repeated. The red-head hit the blonde on the head and turned back to Scarlet whose face twisted in anger.

"Who are you calling ugly? I'm better looking than you!" She growled.

"In your dreams! Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Red questioned.

"Hey Brick? I don't think she can even dream herself pretty," laughed the boy from yesterday. Blossom reached over our seat and smacked the red-head on the head, gaining his attention.

"Ganging up on a person is horrible; that's how cowards play!"

"You calling me a coward?!" Brick cried angrily.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't be so mean to people. Sure there are better ways of asking others to be quiet but-HEY!" Just then the green-eyed boy snatched Blossoms big red bow right off her head and was laughing historically with his friends. I slowly raised my head from my game and shot a death glare at him; causing his laughter to die down almost instantly.

"Do us all a favor and give my sister back her bow before I make your life a living nightmare," I growled.

His reaction defiantly wasn't one I expected; he gave a mischievous smile before leaning closer to me and whispering, "I'm not afraid of you, ya know."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"More than sure," He assured me.

I narrowed my eyes while his smile grew wider; both of us refused to turn away from each other as if it had turned into a staring contest, even when the bus jerked to a stop. Only moments later did he pull away to join the other two boys, but not before tossing Blossoms bow over his shoulder.

"Who are they?" Bubbles asked.

"Who knows who cares. At least we don't have the same class," I grumbled.

"Classes don't matter now, we should be careful around them. They seem like the types who enjoy causing trouble," Blossom said as we got off the bus. When we walked into class I felt Blossom tense up and saw Bubbles freeze, confusing me until I noticed who they were looking at. If I had a dime for every time I decided that the universe hated me I would have...well…a dime; because sure enough the boys from the bus were there. We all had the same class. Perfect.

Every day for the next three years, the green one and I fought over the dumbest things in the world. Like who was using the glue first, which scissors were mine, who was the better sportsmen, who loved bacon the most, all were extremely pointless and most of the time we didn't even know what we were fighting about. He never noticed but when we fought people would gather around as if they were watching the TV, I always joked about it saying we were famous actors or something. It became a daily routine; we were all so used to it that no one expected what happened next.

"You're moving?!" I screamed. He looked up from where he sat at his desk running his fingers through his raven black hair. I didn't know he was moving until I got off the bus a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, so?"

"I see you every day! Why am I the last to know?"

"Maybe because I didn't _want_ you to know, and why do you care anyway? Do you even know my name?" He asked. I felt a blush creep its way on my cheeks as I gave that a thought. It's true that I didn't know his name; we've called each other rude names since day one. Still, that doesn't mean I won't care if he's gone.

"What does that have to do with anything? Besides, it's not my fault you've never told me your name!" I argued. He sighed and looked away so I couldn't see his face.

"It's Butch."

"Well then _Butch_, why wouldn't you want me to know?" I demanded.

"Everybody moves eventually Buttercup, it's nothing new. Why are you making it such a big deal? You in love with me or something?" he laughed. I felt my face grow even hotter and knew he could see it too.

"'Course not you idiot! I hate you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I loathe you! And don't be so dramatic, wouldn't someone be _happy_ to have the person they hate move away?" he asked with a blank, expressionless face.

"Well…who's going to argue with me if your gone? Who am I going to trade food with if you're not here? Who am I going to pull pranks on? Who's going to be the only one who's not afraid to deal with me?" My voice cracked at the last line, and I didn't know why but I felt…lonely. Butch just snorted.

"Trade food with your friends, pull pranks on your sisters, and maybe you should stop arguing with people. Maybe you should start acting like a **_girl!_**" Everyone gasped, and my eyes began to sting. Out of everything he could have said, why did he have to go _that_ far? Stab my heart and twist the knife why don't ya. No one has ever said anything like that to me before, and having to hear something like this coming out of _his_ mouth, somehow made the pain feel twenty times worse. Trying to disguise my pain, I straightened my back and as an anger reflex I clenched my hands.

"Maybe you should go die in a hole!" I screamed.

"Buttercup!" Blossom gasped. The room was immediately deathly silent, and I knew I went too far. Just because I'm the toughest, it didn't mean I didn't know when I've crossed the line. Too late now. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. All day whispers filled the air as my fight with Butch slowly became the latest gossip topic. I hated it. Why couldn't these people just mind their own business? Out of pure stubbornness I refused to be the person who backed down first; I didn't glance at Butch once all day and he did the same. The next day his seat was empty. Butch is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Present day

"Hey Bubbles? Can you tell Blossom to hurry up? I don't want to be here," I said, looking around. If I could use one word to describe this place it would be pink. The clothes, the wall, every accessory was pink. Blossom loves this store because it has her favorite color, Bubbles comes to help Blossom pick cute clothes and me? Well they drag me here. Only once have I ever found something I liked well; two something's actually. The first was a dark denim jacket with shiny jewels that formed three tiger lilies, one blue, one pink, and the other green. The next item was a pair of black gloves that cut off at the fingers with a bow made of rhinestones around the wrist.

"Blossom says she'll be out soon." Bubbles informed me.

"You know, tell her I'll be waiting outside instead," I called over my shoulder. I let out a sigh as soon as I got out, thrilled to finally be out of that dreadful place, when I heard someone calling my name. _Oh for heaven's sake! Please! Anyone but him!_

"Hi Jacob, how are you?" I greeted, putting on a fake smile.

"Great, how about you?" he asked.

"Fine, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He answered.

"How did you know I'd be here?" _You creep_ I mentally added.

"Don't you work at the mall?" he questioned. _Is he a stalker?_

"How did you know that?" I questioned.

"Well I um… I saw you once! Yeah! So um…can I ask you something?"

_You just did!_ I mentally shouted. Although on the inside I was shouting and wanted nothing more than to get away from him, on the outside I still had that fake smile and calmly answered "Sure."

"Would you like to go to the movies this Saturday? There's a new movie out and -"

"Sorry I'm busy that day," I lied.

"Well then what about -"

"I'm busy all week," I said and just then the girls came out. "In fact I have to go now. Bye." As quickly as I could I looped my arms with both of my sisters and lead them away.

"There are better ways of rejecting someone you know," Blossom said as soon as we were out of earshot. I rolled my eyes and walked a little ahead of the group. Jacob's bothered me since the first day of summer and my patience is running thin; it doesn't help that we go to the same school. A while after Butch left I found myself taking his advice and becoming a nicer, friendlier well-mannered girl. I'm not my true self around others since they're used to this new image. Many people still remember my younger days, but now it seems mainly a myth as we entered high school. Suddenly someone bumped into me, taking me out of my train of thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I mumbled. I looked up only to meet two beautiful and vivid forest green eyes.

"That's cool, just try to stay in the real world okay," he said as he walked away.

"Jerk." The second we got home I passed out on my bed wondering where exactly I had seen such eyes.

* * *

"Buttercup! Are you ready yet? We have to leave!" Blossom called. Suddenly I jerked up from bed and grabbed the clock looking at it's angry red numbers. _Crap! I'm late!_ "Buttercup what's taking… you're not even ready?!" Blossom shrieked.

"Hey! What did I say about knocking?"

"Get dressed we have to go!"

"Just go without me I'll meet you guys at school," I said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Fine but you better not be late. Today's the first day," Blossom reminded me.

"Don't worry, just go." I finished my daily routine and picked out an outfit in only fifteen minutes; a long green plaid shirt with a black belt, a dark blue denim jacket, black leggings, and black flats. I didn't feel like curling my shoulder length black hair and just left for my car, only to have it refuse to start which meant I was stuck walking to school. Good thing I didn't promise Blossom I'd be on time since school starts in five minutes.

"You're running late too I see, need a ride?" A man's voice came from the black car that came to a stop beside me. His voice sounded sweet and syrupy like honey, it was both alluring and disgusting. "Oh, you're that dream girl from yesterday." He realized.

"And you are?" I prompted, trying not to lose my temper.

"Offering you a ride," He said.

"No thanks."

"But it'll help both of us! I just moved back and I don't' know where the high school is." he explained. He looked at me with dazzling puppy dog eyes, and I have to admit; it was a bit cute. I sighed and walked over to the driver's seat.

"Fine, but only if I drive," I said. He gets out of the car with a smirk on his face and steps aside to let me through but before I could get in, he slams the door shut. "Hey what're you -"

"What makes you think you get to drive?" He interrupted.

"I'm the one who knows how to get here," I answered.

"I'm not letting a girl drive me to school in my car."

"And I won't let some strange boy I just met drive me to school either."

"I've met you before," He stated.

"Yesterday doesn't count, you just bumped into me." I argued.

"Course it does, we talked a bit too."

"You did the talking."

"Well we're talking now."

"True, but we're straying from the subject. Are you going to let me drive or what?" I asked. Suddenly the boy smiled and had a playful look in his eyes. They seemed to be locked on mine as if trying to look into my soul. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"I'll let you drive if you give me a kiss, deal?" he whispered, as he leaned closer to me.

"Denied. There's no way I'm kissing a stranger," I said, my voice shaky. His smirk deepened as he leaned closer, so now we are only inches apart. I had to use all my strength to keep myself looking calm.

"Why? You scared?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"No, I just don't kiss idiots," I said as I began to walk away, but something grabbed my hand.

"Well this idiot was offering to do something nice for you. The least you can do is say thank you," he said.

"I already said thanks! You're just being stubborn and won't take a hint! But I guess I can thank you for one thing; thank you for the huge waste of time," I said sarcastically.

"Well someone has a temper; it reminds me of someone," He sounded distant as he spoke. I ignored him and continued to walk to school, when he drove by he looked like he was deep in thought.

_What a weirdo._

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V.

_I hope buttercup got to school on time. _I thought to myself as the bell rang. The teacher hadn't arrived just yet and people were still coming in. As if starting class late wasn't irritating enough; some idiot behind me decided it would be nice to drag the chair across the floor with a loud obnoxious screech. When the teacher finally came walking in she had on a smile that look too stressed to be genuine.

"Good morning class, my name is Mrs. Izaki. Welcome to AP English! I'm looking forward to getting to know you all." The teacher began. I was listening to Mrs. Izaki as she began to explain her rules and expectations, when a paper ball hit the back of my head. I turned to see a boy with fiery red hair and crimson colored eyes. I'll admit he was good-looking; but I knew better than to get involved with him.

"Hey Pinky, been a while hasn't it?" He asked, giving his trademark smirk. I just rolled my eyes and refocused on the teacher. "Pinky, I'm hurt. You can't even say hi to after all these years?"

"It's only been four," I mumbled subconsciously.

"And she speaks!" He silently exclaimed. I rest my head in my hand and try my best to ignore him, only he's making it extremely difficult. After three failed attempts of gaining my attention with two paper air planes and another ball, he began to repeatedly call me Pinky, Bloss, or Blossy. He reduced to poking and pulling at my hair. After putting up with fifteen minutes of his crap, I slapped his hand away from me with a loud smack.

"What do you want?" I hissed, irritated.

"Hi," He smiled.

"Is that all you wanted to say?!"

"Pretty much."

"Honestly Brick, I would have thought after all that work you would have at least had something good to say," I sighed.

"It was a good thing to say," He stated.

"How?"

"It got a reaction out of you didn't it?" he asked. I blushed and returned to facing the front, only to have the same process repeated again. This is going to be a long year.

* * *

Bubbles was being her usual self, cute, lovable and just being admired by almost every boy in school as she walked down the hall. She never noticed them before, but today was somehow different. Today there was a new yet familiar face in school; a boy with sunshine blonde hair, deep dark blue eyes and with a to-die-for-smile. Whenever she was in class she would catch him glancing at her, and for some reason she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She felt self conscious. **(A/N: I know it's kind of narrative right now but I had no idea how I was supposed to have her know she was admired when she's not supposed to know so...yeah enjoy!)**

Honestly I don't know what to do. This guy keeps looking at me and every time I catch him I feel my face grow bright red. Why is he looking at me anyway? Do I have something in my teeth? Does my hair look funny? Did I grow a zit over night?! This thought made me decide to go to my locker to check and put away some books when 4th period got out. When the time came I hurriedly walked to my locker but was surprised to hear another pair of footsteps that accompanied mine. I peeked over my shoulder to see the blonde boy walking closely behind, looking down at a piece of paper. _Why do I have to run into him now?_ I asked myself. When I got to my locker I found nothing wrong, except that he had his locker a few feet away from mine. _I don't get it! Why does he keep looking at me? Nothings wrong! _I kept glancing at him from behind my open locker, trying to figure out what was going on when he glanced up and saw me.

"What?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Why're you looking at me?"

"I should be asking you that!"

"I asked you first."

"I was looking because you started it!"

"Who said I was looking at you? How do you know I wasn't looking at the clock that happened to be above your head?" I froze at that. Of course! There are obviously other explanations to why he was... wait no there wasn't! He was looking right at me! I know it!

"I saw you! You were looking right at me and I want to know why!" I said while stomping my foot.

"Everyone looks at you," he said calmly._ They do?_

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Yes it does."

"It doesn't because I asked why _you _stared, not anyone else." His eyes seemed to examine my face but avoided my eyes for the longest time. Again I felt uncomfortable under his gaze but this was some how different; when he met my gaze, I felt as if I could get lost in his deep blue eyes. They seemed to be smothering me with so many emotions that I couldn't read them at all. But it was clear to me that he was debating with himself on whether he should tell me or not.

"I find you captivating." He whispered, his voice was so soft I had almost missed it. Before I could respond he turned and walked away, leaving me dazed and alone with my thoughts. _I wonder how Blossom and Buttercup are doing._

* * *

**Sorry guys if it's not good! I tried but I've been having this feeling of anxiety the last week or so. For me, writing with a open mind while feeling worried isn't such a good idea... Anyway please Review! Sorry again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm really extremely very sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really busy and I feel just terrible for not updating even when I told some people I would :( Like I said I've been busy and will a small idea of what I've been busy with later at the end, that is if you really care about what's been going on. Anyways I will bore you no longer! On with the story!**

* * *

The second the school came into sight I pulled out my phone and dialed the number as fast as I could. "Corey I'm here, get a slip ready," I said as soon as he answered. Then I sprinted as fast as I could. It had been so long since I actually ran on school grounds. It felt good to finally hear the thudding of my feet against the pavement, to feel my heart pounding, letting the clear morning air into my lungs more than I would have if I was just walking. I felt amazing.

As I ran by Corey, I grabbed the late slip and my schedule from his hands. Corey is a friend I made when I was twelve and I started visiting the high school so he knows it's kind of hard for me to break out of my summer sleeping habits since I'm usually late the first few days. It may come to surprise anyone to know that Corey isn't a student here; he's a teacher. I was his favorite student in gym, but as time went on he started cutting me some slack for being late to school since I help him with anything every once and a while.

"Good luck! You have Mr. Norris first period," Corey called after me. _Damn it!_ Mr. Norris is a science teacher with an infamous reputation for having a short temper with students. Since I'm about fifteen minutes late, I'm sure he'll be furious. Just my luck.

"You're late miss…" Mr. Norris said when I came into the room.

"Utonium," I panted. _Wow I need to start working out again,_ I thought. Mr. Norris nodded and pointed to an empty seat.

"Sit down now, I will not waste any of my time explaining the class rules again so ask your new partner to explain them for you." I obeyed, but the only seat left was next to the boy I ran into earlier. _Out of anyone in the world, why'd I have to be stuck with this guy? _

"Funny meeting you here, I see you're his favorite," he said as I sat down.

"I see you got here just fine," I whispered. He smiled.

"Would've been better if you came with me."

"It would have been better if my car had started this morning. What're we supposed to be doing now anyway?" I asked. He looked towards the window with a very bored expression.

"Nothing, just talk and catch up with friends," he answered.

"Okay… Speaking of friends do you recognize anyone? You said you just moved back right?"

"A few, but I don't think they've noticed me yet."

"Then talk to them," I said simply. It sounded obvious, shouldn't he at least say hi to his old friends?

"I'm not sure if I want to; my last day was more of a stupid gossip topic than an actual last day."

"Why?" _I thought people would be sad and say their last goodbye's before they'd move._

"I got into a fight with someone."

"Well that shouldn't matter. You seem like a great guy despite your flirtatious actions, I think what once they see you again; they're going to love you," I encouraged, giving a warm smile.

"Miss Utonium, may I have a word with you?" Mr. Norris asked. I inwardly groaned and walked on over, I didn't want to deal with him.

"Yes?" He folded his hands over his desk and looked me straight in the eye. _Oh great, this can't be good._

"For future references make sure you're here on time. I don't like to repeat myself so listen closely. If you are late, or caught talking, or being disrespectful you will be automatically get a lunch detention where you'll file paper work, clean the class room, and do whatever it is I feel like having you do. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"But since I'm feeling generous I will let you off with a warning instead of giving you a detention for this time. Consider this as a first day back gift, your welcome." He said, giving a smile that seemed forced.

"Thank you very much Mr. Norris. I will -"

"That's Buttercup?!" Someone shouted. I turned to see the new boy pointing at me with a mixture of surprise and disbelief, beside him was Princess the school gossiper. _What on earth is wrong with these people?_ I asked myself. I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the teacher. Usually I don't roll my eyes or ignore anyone unless I'm alone with my sisters but somehow this action just felt…right.

"What? Am I not worth your acknowledgement anymore little Buttercup?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Did you just call me little?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry little Miss 'Go die in a hole.' Do you prefer Butterbutt instead?" Before I knew what was going on, I found myself whirling around and was face-to-face with him.

"Excuse me what is your problem?"

His face twisted in anger as he glared down at me. "_My_ problem?"

"Yes! Have I offended you in some way because I don't remember you acting like this a minute ago!" I yelled.

He stared at me for a moment, "You… don't remember me?" He asked slowly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" The boy let out a bitter laugh.

"You don't remember a boy named Butch Jojo? Or did you forget all about him along with your short tempered old self?" He asked.

"Butch?" I repeated. _How could I forget? He's the reason why I'm different._ "You're Butch? _That_ Butch? I thought I'd never see _you_ again." I sneered.

"Same here, but I'm glad I did. Looks like you took my advice after all," he snorted. I couldn't help but clench my hands as I remembered our last words. _Why'd he have to bring that up?_

"Get over yourself! I didn't take your stupid advice, I forgot all about you as soon as you left. I felt so happy when you finally left I wanted to throw a party!"

"Yeah well once you were out of my life I actually **threw** a party!" He shouted.

"I bet no one showed up 'cause no one wants to go to a party with _you!_"

"Coming from the girl who just _loved_ hanging out with me!"

"I didn't love hanging out with you, you big pompous -" I froze._ What am I doing? This isn't how I'm supposed to act!_ I smiled sweetly and made my voice sound light and happy. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me; I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. Sorry but if you'll excuse me I have to finish my discussion with the teacher." Butch's mouth dropped open and he stared at me with a dumbfounded expression. The look on his face was priceless.

"Um… I don't know what just happened but I think this guy and I should switch seats. I think it'd be best if I was your partner, don't you think Buttercup?" Jacob said, appearing at my side.

"NO!" I shouted, "I mean, thanks but it's just um… a small performance. Just like the good old day's right Butch?" I grabbed Butch's arm and smiled brightly at him, attempting to look innocent. At first Butch didn't move, which scared the living daylights out of me, then suddenly his face brightened as he smiled and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of our little performances before? We're pretty famous around here for them," He said calmly.

Jacob glared at Butch before glancing around the room and I didn't dare breathe for fear of getting caught lying. I felt bad for it, but the very thought of being stuck with him drives me insane.

"You three! Sit back down now!" The teacher commanded. Jacob, Butch and I sat down immediately, and soon the teacher made his way toward my table.

"I don't care what performance you two are doing; you're not going to distract or disrupt my class. And you," he said turning to Jacob, "you don't get to make decisions of who's partners with who. That's my decision; no one gets to leave their seats for the rest of the period." The second Mr. Norris sat back down at his desk; I let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Butch just shrugged.

"Whatever, who is he anyway?" he asked. I groaned and rested my head on my hand. _Does he always need to bring up the worst things?_

"He's someone who's been bugging me all summer," I explained.

"Aren't you annoyed yet?" he asked.

"Beyond annoyed." I couldn't help but glance at Butch when he gave a soft chuckle. "What?"

"Nothing it's just, I can't help but give this guy some credit. You must've beaten him badly and he's still bugging you," he laughed.

_That's what the old me would've done isn't it?_ I thought to myself. He glanced my way and his smile faded a bit.

"You haven't done anything yet, have you?" It didn't really sound like a question. I gave a small nod. "Aw, did Buttercup grow soft over the years?" He asked. I shot him a glare before elbowing him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Don't even joke like that," I spat.

"Then why haven't you done anything? You would've just told him to leave you alone, or beat him up if he didn't. You wouldn't have lied to him about us acting; you would've just told him you don't want to switch seats! What is up with you? Where's the Buttercup I know?" he questioned.

"She's been gone for a long time now," I whispered, barely audible. We stayed quiet for the rest of the period, and every second seemed to be bugging the living day lights out of me. After four years of not hearing from each other, this is all we say? Why does our first conversation have to end like this? _What an idiot_, I thought. Moments after the bell rang, Butch grabbed my arm; refusing to let go when I tried to pull away.

"How long has she been gone?" He asked. I look at him with mild interest, but avoided his eyes.

"About four years," I answered.

"So after I left?"

"Of 5course not! No way she'd leave because of _you_!" He just smiled.

"If I made the old you go away, then I'll make her come back," he stated confidently.

"Are you willing to take that challenge?" I asked, finally meeting his gaze.

"Unlike you, I stayed the same. I don't let others change who I am, because that's not their decision to make." With that he walked out of the class room, heading to his next class.

* * *

Blossom's POV

Okay, we may have had the first four periods and lunch together but that was a coincidence. A coincidence! There's no way we'd have fifth period together too!

"Hey Pinky." _Oh c'mon!_ "Mind if I sit here?" Brick asked.

"Yes actually I do."

"That's great then!" he said and sat down in the chair next to mine. I groaned.

"Can't you sit somewhere else?"

"Nope," he smiled and I silently seethed. Before I had the chance to speak the teacher walked in.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Brown. Welcome to AP Science! We'll begin this year with something fairly simple. You will get to pick a partner and the two of you will research an animal, create a poster and then write a report. This will be a great opportunity to learn more about nature and your classmates. Now here is a list of animals and a rubric guide you. This is due in exactly two weeks, get to work." I was about to call over a friend of mine when Brick grabbed my arm.

"So what're we doing partner?"

"Who said we were partners?"

"I did," he grinned.

"And I'm saying we're not, so go find someone else."

"Aw, don't be so cold Blossy," he faked pouted.

"The name's Blossom," I corrected.

"Blossom, can I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Brown called. I shot Brick a glare before leaving, but knowing I was upset with him only made his smile bigger.

"Yes Mr. Brown?"

"Unfortunately you won't get to choose your partner. I've decided that for you already," He said.

"Who?"

"Brick Jojo."

"What?! Why?!"

"Brick just transferred here and I need you to set a good example for him. From what I understand he's a smart boy, he just doesn't care enough about school to focus on his work, that's where you come in. You could look after him and make sure he gets his work done," He explained.

"Why me? Can't it be someone else?"

"Nope, it has to be you."

"But Mr. Brown -" I began.

"No buts Blossom do it."

"Mr. Brown I -"

"I'll give you extra credit." I froze. _Is he bribing me?_ Mr. Brown looked at me and gave an innocent smile. "Think about it. Getting extra credit on the very first assignment of the year, an excellent start don't you think?"

"…Fine." I sighed and walked over to where Brick was smirking.

"How about a mountain lion? That's a good start don't you think," he said as I approached.

"Why a mountain lion?"

"Just a thought; if you want we could -"

"No, that's okay, what do you want to do? The poster or the report?"

"I don't care whichever's fine." We continued to small talk for the rest of the period and it actually surprised me how focused he seemed; his reactions to this project was nothing like how I'd imagine him to be, I don't get how Mr. Brown could've thought he didn't focus. Not once had he attempted to bug me with sarcasm, he just looked over the small list of things we'll need for the poster and added suggestions. Brick actually seems like he could be a good lab partner.

After a while he suddenly asked, "We're working at your house or mine?"

"Yours. If you come over to mine, Butch might want to tag along to annoy Buttercup and I don't think she'll be happy about it," I explained.

"Alright, I'll see you then after school." He said, getting up.

"Where're you going?" I asked just as the bell rang.

"To class duh, you should get going to," He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Do we have next period together?"

"Probably." Then he was out the door. I let out a small sigh as I collected my things; wondering what would happen next period… if I had it with him that is. _It's a possibility but it's not a hundred percent certain…_ _Wait! Why do I care if we have another class together? I don't! I just want to know where we'll meet to go to his house! Yeah…_ I shook my head and quickly ran off to my next class.

* * *

Boomer's POV

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I saw her take a seat right beneath the clock in class. Even when we were kids she always took that seat giving me the excuse to glance at her. Honestly I've always tried to stop looking, but her captivating beauty never fails to lure me in. She had sunshine blonde hair; amazingly beautiful light blue eyes that could make an aquamarine gem seem dull and lifeless in comparison, and a bright white toothed smile that would put the sun to shame. Everything about her seemed flawless. Her graceful movements, her gentle touch, and her sweet voice; she was perfect.

Sometimes I can't help but feel like a total moron for not noticing her the very second my brothers and I moved to Townsville. Instead, I noticed her at a party the first year we moved here.

(Flashback)

I sloppily pulled on a blue sweeter with white snowflakes as I ran down the stairs. Butch, of all people, was rushing me into getting ready as quickly as possible because he and Brick were invited to a Christmas party by the same people they annoy every day, Blossom and Buttercup. It will always remain a mystery to me as to how they got invited. They would pick on those girls _every day_, as if that were the only option in the world, while I just hung out with friends. Girls have always been the last thing on my mind so I never understood why my brothers would always be around them, but at least it gave me a reason to tease them.

"C'mon guys! I don't want to be late!" Butch yelled.

"Since when do you care about being on time?" Brick asked.

"He just wants to see his girlfriend!" I teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Butch shouted, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Coming from the guy who's always with her!" I yelled back, taking a glance towards Brick who started laughing like a maniac, which only made Butch's blush grow brighter.

"Okay fine, what about you?" He growled.

"Me?" I repeated.

"Yeah! Don't think I didn't notice how you're always staring at the blonde!" He smirked. I racked my brain for a girl with blonde hair that could've sparked my interest, nothing came up.

"What blonde?" I asked.

"C'mon! You can't be that stupid! The girl from class!" I gave him a blank stare and shook my head slightly. Butch sighed. "She's Butters and Pinky's sister!"

Their sister? I vaguely remember a small girl in the back ground whenever my brothers were with the raven and red haired girls, but I mostly remember her because of where she usually sits. I _think_ her name is Bubbles.

"I don't look at her; I look at the clock above her head. Lunch and recesses never ever come fast enough," I sighed sadly.

"So you're saying you don't like her?" Brick asked.

"Ew no! Girls have cooties!"

"We're not five anymore Boomer! Girls don't have cooties." Brick smacked me upside the head.

"Yeah Boomer grow up!" Butch sneered.

"I _am_ grown up!"

"Then prove it!" Brick shouted.

"How?"

"Gee Boomer; aren't you supposed to be grown up now? Think of something!"

"Fine I'll….I'll….I'll give her a flower!"

"A flower?" Brick scoffed. "_Lame_."

"And a hug!"

"That's not enough, you gotta -"

"No wait it is! Cuz I bet he's gonna chicken out as soon as he gets the chance!" Butch laughed.

"Five bucks says he'll chicken out after the flower!" Brick called.

"Ten bucks says he'll chicken out at the door!"

"And if I don't?" My question floated in the air for a second, my brothers just stared at me as if I had said something unimaginable, then the room erupted with laughter. Butch began rolling on the floor, holding his stomach while Brick had tears in his eyes and pounded his fists on the table. Each second that passed made me want to beat the crap out of them. But I don't have a chance if it's two against one. I wanted to prove I was just as grown up as them, so I just glared down at them until they were too out of breath to continue.

"Then we'll give you all our money," they stated.

I grinned. "Let's get started!"

As we rang the doorbell I began to get nervous as hell. Butterflies seemed to be crashing into the walls of my stomach and my palms became sweaty. My heart was pounding so loudly I was afraid my brother's would hear it and my body was shaking so hard it seemed like I was trapped in ice or something; I never felt so nervous! I held the little flower tightly, as if my very life depended on it, and tried to force myself to stop shaking but it didn't work.

"See, he's shaking! Told ya he'd give up at the door." Butch sneered. Every thought of backing out vanished as I clenched the flower determinedly. _I'll show them!_ I thought, storming right past the man who had opened the door. The place was crowded with so many people it made me wonder how I would ever be able to find my target; then she ran into me. She looked up at me innocently under long eyelashes, her hair brighter then gold and her eyes shined like stars. She wore a simple Santa-dress, but she made it look amazing; it was knee-length, blue with white fluff around the bottom, the hat was the same color too. She wore black elbow length gloves and black boots. Her soft looking pink lips pulled back into a shy smile and she brushed away a stray hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I wasn't looking." Her voice was gentle and sweet. I felt a strange feeling creep its way into my heart, as if wanting to control my mind. It took all my self-control to keep my hand from reaching out towards her and stroke her hair to see if it was as soft as it looked, to keep from looking deep into those incredibly bright blue eyes, from melting away at the sound of her voice, to keep my mind from losing sight of my goal. Reluctantly I tore away from her gaze and shoved a small rose in her face.

She gently took the flower from my hand and I noticed my brothers looking at me expectantly. I straightened out turned back to her determinedly only to have her come crashing into me again, but this time in a hug. Luckily I was smart enough to ignore my first instinct, and hugged her back long enough for my brothers to know what was happening.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed, smiling at me brightly. I couldn't help but blush at the sight of her smile; after all she looks really cute right now.

"Sure thing," I said, smiling in return.

"C'mon! Let's go put this in a vase," she said grabbing my hand. I turned around and smiled wickedly at my brothers. Their eyes bugged out of their heads and their mouths literally hit the floor at the sight of me holding hands with a girl. Never in my entire life have I ever seen such an expression on their faces, man I wish I had a camera! Bubbles lead me away from my brothers gaping faces and into the kitchen. I was so focused on them that I hadn't noticed when she'd let go, either that or my hand was still warm from her touch. "You know," she began, "I never got your name."

"Boomer."

"I'm Bubbles."

I smiled brightly at her, taking her hand in mine and giving a small shake. "Nice to meet you Bubbles." She opened her mouth to say something but was stolen away by her sister Pinky, apparently their father needed them. I watched sadly as she walked away, leaving me forlorn for the first time in my life. When I reunited with my brothers later that night, they did the honor of coughing up their cash but at the moment I couldn't care less. All I wanted was to see her face again and get to know her better so that maybe, just maybe, the mystery to this weird feeling I have now can be solved. That way, I wouldn't have to be distracted by a girl ever again.

(End flashback)

Thinking back to that first day, I can't help but laugh at myself a little. Who would've known that I would still have that weird feeling, but stronger now more than ever since I'm older and she's become more radiant than I could ever imagine. When we were kids we didn't hang out with each other for very long during school, so sometimes I wonder how things will work out between us. But this time would be different. This time I will act calmly when we talk to each other, I'll find a way to hang out with her more, and I'll listen to every word she has to say. I'll be a gentleman.

Classes seemed to fly by and I began to get bored so I headed straight for my new locker after 4th period. My intention was to figure out where my belongings would go so I wouldn't have to worry about it later; instead I felt a pair of eyes on me. _Her_ eyes. I glanced up and met her gaze, which seemed puzzled; as if she was trying to figure something out.

"What?" I asked.

**A/N: And there you have it! I'm pretty sure you know what happens from there :) Sorry I'm having a lazy day and don't feel like writing everything out in Boomers POV and I'm really REALLY sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really busy dealing with rude bratty inappropriate fiver year olds, adults ten years older than me who thing they know everything, my laptop stealing brother, and my crazy lazy sister. I'm actually surprised I got this chapter done and am working on the next chapter right now and (If my brother doesn't take it too often this time) I'll have it out in about a week or two. No promises though! Sorry :( Thanks for reading this really boring authors note! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so here's the next chapter and I have decided to change the rating because of what I wrote. I usually don't say things like that but I couldn't find a better word that would give such a strong impact. So now it's rated T. Before we start I want to make a special shout out to JackiieLimexD because she gave me the idea of what to do with the reds! You should check out her stories because they are awesome! And while we're on stories I just want to say that Not Entirely Gone has stories that are great too but they're all up for adoption (Except for the newest one) so if you want to, check out his page and adopt his stories :)On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys :(**

* * *

The rest of the day flew by like any other school day, that is; if you didn't add Butch coming along to ruin everything. Even with all my years of practicing patience, I found it difficult to keep that fake smile on my face since I had to deal with not only the regular idiocy of school students, but with Butch's stupidity too. Which is worse since he does it purposely. He broke my concentration in class by constantly bugging the living daylights out of me and ran my patience so thin I nearly snapped at innocent bystanders. It doesn't help that we have all our classes together; it's as if the universe doesn't want me to keep my sanity anymore because Butch is driving me insane. Although just being around him is torture, my worst encounter with him today was at lunch.

**Flashback**

Just like any other day I sat with my sisters and my friends but I had forgotten to bring a lunch along with my wallet.

"How could you forget your lunch?!" Blossom cried. "All you ever _think_ about is food!"

"I had a rough morning and I just forgot. I'll bring one tomorrow, promise," I said with a pathetic attempt to look innocent. She looked at me for a moment before letting out a tired sigh. "What's wrong Blossom?"

"Brick, that's what's wrong. He's been in all my classes so far and I can't stand it!"

"Sorry to hear that, but he can't be as bad as Butch," I said.

"Oh my gosh! Buttercup, you're actually annoyed by somebody?" My friend Lucy chimed in. She has a habit of trying to get me irritated or mad since I'm hardly ever mad around school anymore.

"No I'm not annoyed, it's just this guy I know won't leave me alone," I said tiredly.

"Oh Buttercup are you okay? You don't look so good, did you get enough sleep? Are you hungry? You can have some of my lunch if you'd like, it's not healthy so skip a meal," My friend Amber is somewhat of a health freak and is always on everyone's case about taking care of themselves. She's similar to Blossom in that aspect but she isn't a nerd like her.

I eyed her lunch hungrily as my hallow stomach began screaming for food, I had half a mind to take her lunch and scarf it down; never in my life have I ever found a salad, a sandwich and a bowl of fruit so tempting. Despite my growling stomach I tried my best to stay in the same character I've been in for four years.

"Thanks but that's okay. That's your lunch I wouldn't want you to grow hungry early because of me, I'd feel bad. By the way where's Bubbles?" I asked suddenly.

"I think I saw her going to her locker," Blossom answered.

"She's probably with Boomer you know," Brick said as he sat down beside Blossom. Much to my disappointment, Butch was with him too.

"Why would she be with Boomer?" Blossom asked.

"Cuz he was heading in the same direction," Brick shrugged.

"Hey Butters, where's your lunch?" Butch asked, turning my attention towards him. "Forgot to pack one or something?" Honestly I didn't even care enough to give him the time of day, but my body seemed to be acting on its own and I nodded. He sighed and pushed his tray towards me before taking one of the extra slices of pizza. "Eat up," he said.

"You want her to eat pizza, a hamburger, soda, and fries? Do you have any idea how fattening that is?" Amber asked. Butch rolled his eyes.

"It's better than walking around like a starved zombie all day," he said.

"Nice try but she doesn't eat that -" Amber trailed off when I grabbed a slice of pizza from the tray and walked outside. I could hear faint comments about my actions as I left but the only thing I cared about at the moment was my delicacy of a pizza and silence, unfortunately I could only get one when I realized I had an unwanted follower. He didn't speak until I was comfortably sitting at the root of a large oak tree.

"Since when did you stop eating pizza?! You love pizza!" He yelled. I just took a bite and tried to ignore him. He sat down beside me and just left his gaze on me, which annoyed me enormously since I just wanted to be left alone.

"What do you want?" I questioned, after a few minutes.

"I want answers," he said simply.

"Like what?" I asked, taking another bite.

"Who was that girl? The one who was with you," he asked.

"Amber. She's kind of a health freak," I answered.

"So that's why you don't eat pizza anymore," he stated.

"Whoever said I don't eat pizza?" I asked. I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice but I had a feeling he heard it anyways.

"Your friend-"

"Well she's a health freak! What did you expect?" I interrupted. I let my gaze fall onto the little pond beside the school. Birds flew overhead, some staying behind to sing their sweet melody. Little frogs jump from place to place, the sun high in the sky glistening off the cool, still water. Small plants begin to sway slighting as the late summer breeze comes to say its last goodbyes. The school year may have started, but the last moments of summer still remained. The sun glowing brightly on my skin as it begins to wrap me into its warm soothing blanket, my eyes flutter to a close as I enjoyed these moments of silence.

Everything was perfect before I heard someone laugh. I glanced over my shoulder to see Butch lying on his back, looking at the cloudless sky with a smile on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Remember the time when I accidentally pushed you in the pool?" he asked. I frowned at the memory.

"Accidentally? Yeah right! Every time I tried to get out you pushed me right back in!" Butch laughed at this and then let out a happy sigh.

"Yeah, you know it happened on a day like this?"

"So?"

"So? Doesn't it bring back good memories?" he asked. I bit off another piece of pizza angrily and refused to look at him.

"I try not to remember anything that has to do with _you_," I sneered.

"Why not?"

"Why do you care?"

"Is it cuz you're too busy being a fake lying little-"

"Shut up, it's not! How do you know if I'm faking it? This could be the new real me and you're just too busy living in the past to accept it! She's gone! Finished! Get over it!"

"If the old you were truly gone then you wouldn't have given me a chance to bring her back." He said through gritted teeth.

"I gave you a chance because I knew it was a lost cause." I hissed.

"Since when do you make cheap shots?" he asked, sitting up.

"Since when did you ask so many damn questions?!" I growled.

"I know she's still there and I can prove it," Butch stated.

"How?" Butch stared at me for a moment before looking away so I couldn't see his face. "That's what I thought," I whispered.

The silence dragged on for what seemed like forever, so long that I began to wonder when he'd get bored and leave when he suddenly asked, "Are you going to eat that?"

I glanced down at the abandoned half eaten pizza in my hand and shrugged. "Why? Do you want it?"

"Not really, I was just thinking maybe you shouldn't eat that; you know, since it's all greasy and fattening. No one would _ever_ find you attractive now; no point on making it worse by growing a bunch of zits now would it?"

"What? You're the one who wanted to kiss me this morning!" I yelled. Butch just rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I was doing you a favor. Your stupid girly fantasies were rolling off you in waves." I clenched my teeth and shot him a death glare. He flinched slightly; it was so small that I barely caught it.

"This is coming from the guy who's been flirting with _me_ all day?"

"Flirting with you? Man, this 'new you' must be dumber than I thought."

"I'm smarter than you!"

"Real mature come back, Buttercup. Real mature."

"Shut up," I said, looking away.

"Hey, at least I'm speaking the truth while everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie!"

"Shut up Butch," I growled.

"Why? Can't handle the truth? Here's another one; you've been tricking everyone in this school. With your fake smiles, your fake happiness and your dull words," he said.

"I said shut up!"

"Why should I? You're a liar, a fake. Nothing but a shell keeping what's inside a secret. What's wrong Buttercup? Are you so ashamed of who you truly are that you have to act like a complete stranger?" I'd never admit it, no matter who asked me, but his words stung and I felt my eyes begin to burn. I turned to him suddenly, causing him to flinch in surprise. With the pizza forgotten and Butch's attention towards me, I pulled back my fist and quickly connected it to his face with as much force as I could muster. He fell onto his back with a loud satisfying thud.

"Fuck you!" I screamed. I may be a faker when it comes to school, but that doesn't mean I'll give him the satisfaction of being right about me. Butch looked at me in shock, his face rapidly swelling, and then he smirked.

"When and where?" My eyes widened with both surprise and disgust at his words.

"Is this just a game to you? Do you just enjoy ruining people's lives? You cruel hypocritical bastard! You told me to change and now that I have, you criticize me! If you're not happy with how I am then leave! Go away and leave. Me. Alone." I got up and left Butch chucking to himself.

"Told you she was still there." I ignored him and instead of calmly walking inside like I had planned to, I ran. Past Blossom who was still with Brick, past everyone in the lunch room and headed straight towards the roof of the school. There, I finally found that silence I've been looking for all day.

**End flashback**

That's how I ended up here alone in my house with the worst mood I've had in years. All the chores are done, and I've skimmed through all the channels we have at least a hundred times in less than three hours so now I have nothing to keep me occupied for the rest of the day! Somehow I ended up with my head buried in my pillow and wrapped in the covers like a caterpillar in its cocoon. Although I know for a fact sleep wouldn't come for a long time, I closed my eyes anyways. A while later I heard the obnoxious doorbell ringing, I decided to ignore it at first, thinking the person there would leave sooner or later; but they didn't. Instead the ringing became more frequent, more urgent, more annoying. I let out a growl of frustration, stormed down stairs, and ripped open the door ready to rip the person's head off; only to slam the door shut the second I saw who was standing there.

"C'mon Buttercup! Can't we at least talk?" He asked from behind the door.

"No, I don't want to. How do you know where I live anyway?" I asked.

"I just know."

"Stalker."

"I'm not! I just remember from when you invited me to parties."

"Whatever, just go away."

"No, not until we talk," he said sternly.

"I said go away Butch, can't you listen?" I said cracking open the door.

"I'm not really known for listening to people," he said.

"Well you should, it gets annoying."

"You're annoying," he countered.

"I've had enough of your insults for one day, just leave," I hissed.

"Can't we just-" he began.

"You know, for someone who loathes me you have a suckish way of showing it." I interrupted before closing and locking the door.

It was silent for a moment, and I thought maybe he had left when I heard him; the tone of his voice making me freeze and wonder if he was actually being serious when he whispered, "I don't _loathe_ you."

"Don't play games with me Butch or you'll pay the consequences," I warned softly.

"I'm not," he paused again. "I just want to start over as friends." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, is he serious? _No, he can't be, can he?_ I questioned myself. Not knowing what to do next, I unlocked the door and opened it slightly. I looked up at him to see his face looking so genuine it made me sick to my stomach. Is this really the guy who annoyed the living daylights out of me just hours ago? My entire being wanted nothing more than to shut the door, but something kept nagging at me; telling me to give him a chance.

"Friends don't insult each other to the point where they get hurt," I hissed before I could stop myself.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to hurt you. I never did; I just wanted you to see that the old you is still there. But I was too big of an idiot to think of the result." I smiled, thinking of a cover up for my words.

"I was talking about the giant purple bruise on your face," I said.

"I deserved it. Besides, friends are supposed to knock some sense into each other anyways," he laughed.

"I'm not your friend," I whispered, earning a sad look from Butch. "I'll be an acquaintance, but nothing more. If you want to be friends then fine, but you'll have to earn it first," I continued. Butch smiled. _Oh no…_

"I have to earn your friendship?" he asked.

"That's right," I confirmed.

"Then let's get started," he said enthusiastically.

"As long as you know, I don't like you. So this isn't gonna be easy," I said in a cold voice.

"I know. But I like a challenge," he said then he turned and left. _He's so weird,_ I thought as I closed the door.

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

Art was my last period of the day and I was excited yet nervous to see that the boy I met by my locker had the same class as me. He sat up tall with caring eyes and seemed to be consumed with his painting. His strokes were soft and smooth, almost graceful as his brush glided across the canvas. The teacher, Mrs. Ricketts, assigned us to draw something we miss and write a description of our painting. I had barely finished mine when the boys painting caught my eye. It was a dark star filled sky shining above a beautiful garden bursting with colorful flowers. There was a small fire in the middle surrounded by six little kids, as if they were out camping; they all had jackets and a little tent in the corner. They're faces were illuminated by the fire, they were each in pairs of two and all had similar expressions. A girl with short raven black hair was playfully punching a boy who had a darker shade of green eyes then her. The next pair was a girl with a bow was looking happily at the fire while the boy next to her had a small smirk on his face and was playing with the girl's long ginger hair. The next couple was a little harder to see since they were closer to the darkness of the garden than the others but you could still see them. The boy had golden blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes that could only belong to the artist himself; beside him was a girl with light blue eyes, blonde hair and a huge smile as she gazed up at the boy with delight.

Although the painting was beautiful and detailed, it's not the reason it caught my attention. It was the memory itself, it was so familiar that I can't help but feel as if it should be my memory too.

"Amazing job Mr. Jojo! You can write a description of your painting now if you'd like, and you should write your name. That way everyone knows you're the artist," Mrs. Ricketts said as she walked by the boys painting. The second he scribbled his name on the corner of the canvas I instantly remembered who he was and what was going on that night in the picture.

**Flashback**

It was cold and dark, with only the stars to light the way; but the stars couldn't help much when the garden seemed more like a jungle at night. The bushes were high over our heads and the trees began to sway in the wind, giving the garden an eerie appearance. Shadows casted overhead and the sudden twig snap frightened me so much that I held tightly onto Blossom's arm.

"Blossom," I mumbled shakily, "It's really dark, are you sure we're allowed in here?"

"Of course, Brick said it's okay as long as we don't hurt anything," Blossom assured me.

"Besides," Buttercup chipped in, "it's just a little camp out, it's not like we're going to burn the place down."

"But it's Mrs. Jojo's garden! The boys always talk about how she never lets anyone in there," I said, nervous.

"Well she's letting us now," Buttercup said, calmly. Suddenly out of the darkness, a figure ran past Blossom and me and headed straight towards Buttercup. Buttercup seemed as though she expected it because at the last second she swiftly moved out of the way, purposely leaving her foot out for the figure to clumsily trip over. Which he did. Once he was on the ground she pinned him while grabbing a glow stick from her back pocket. The light of the glow stick revealed it was Butch. Of course.

"What the heck stupid! If you had gotten one of my sisters I would've killed you, you know that right?" Buttercup growled.

"Relax I knew it was you the whole time, I'd never get them. That's not my job… it's theirs."

"What?!" As if on cue two more shadowy figures bolted from the same place Butch had. The first grabbed Blossom by the waist and dragged her off, with the glow stick shining you could just barely make out crimson eyes and a bright smile as he stole her away. Next thing I knew someone grabbed ahold of my hand and yanked me away from where I stood. I let out a small squeak of surprise and allowed myself be taken by my own kidnapper. Usually I would've been scared but my captor was somewhat gentle as he pulled me away and his hands were warm and comforting. Despite the fact that we don't hang out much, I knew him well enough to recognize his soft touch. We both were silent as he led us through the twists and turns of the dark garden until we came upon a small fire with a little tent nearby.

"Are you crazy?! Couldn't have just taken us to the campsite?" Blossom said as she joined us.

"No this way is way funnier," Brick smirked.

"You immature dolt!" Blossom screeched, while Brick just laughed. Moments later Buttercup showed up dragging a hysterically laughing Butch who had a small bruise on his chin.

"Um… Is he okay?" I asked, hesitantly. Buttercup just glanced at him and sat down.

"He'll live."

"What happened?" Blossom asked.

"Well-" Butch started.

"Nothing!" Buttercup interrupted. Everyone laughed at her sudden outburst and a small hint of pink started spreading across her cheeks. When the laughter died down, everyone began to do their own thing. Blossom started poking at the fire while Brick tried several times to steal her bow, Buttercup and Butch began to playfully push each other, trying to see who could get the other one out of their chair first. I stayed quiet for a while, a little nervous to be around the blonde haired boy; which is strange since I'm usually the outgoing one, but somehow ever since he gave me that rose at my family's Christmas party I found myself paying more attention to him and becoming shyer around him too. I didn't know why but I just don't know what to say when I'm around him so I don't talk to him often, but now I'm regretting it because this awkward silence is just killing me! A soft tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts; I glanced up to see a soft smile on his face.

"Want to go for a walk? Some places here look better at night," he whispered.

"Boomer, are you sure? What if our siblings get worried?" I asked.

"I don't think they'll notice, c'mon," he encouraged, holding out his hand for me to take. As soon as I did he pulled me up and we plunged into the sea of darkness.

After a few moments of wandering around I asked, "How do you know your way around so well? I thought no one besides your mom comes in here."

"My brothers and I sneak in a lot," he answered.

"Have you ever gotten caught?"

"Never," he said stopping in front of a huge bush. "Cover your eyes."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as he led me farther into the garden, holding one of my hands while the other covered my eyes.

"It's a surprise." Soon we reached the spot and I was finally allowed to look; thousands of fireflies were dancing around a large pond and lighting up the world with their glow. The moon was shining beautifully over head with the stars to keep it company, there was an enormous tree that loomed over the pond in a way that made the entire scene seem enchanting.

I stood there with my mouth agap for several minutes, just staring at the scene before me until Boomer finally spoke, "Its great right?"

"It's amazing!" I breathed.

"This is my favorite spot to go at night," he said, quietly.

"I can see why, it's beautiful!"

"You know I could-"

"Boomer; get back here now or we'll shave your head!" Someone shouted. Boomer grabbed my hand again and ran back. When we rejoined the group the boys were laughing while Blossom was scolding Brick and Buttercup was just smiling.

"That was really mean!" Blossom shouted.

"Relax we might not do it," Brick said after he calmed down from his laughing spree.

"Might?!" I didn't catch what happened next because I focused my attention on Boomer who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Boomer? What were you going to say back there?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing really, just a thought," he said.

"What was it?"

"Did you like what you saw back there?"

"Of course, I said so like twice!"

"Oh yeah, guess you did," he laughed. "Would you like to go back someday?"

"Really? I can come back? Would you mom let me?"

"No but my brothers and I come here all the time, sneaking you in would be a piece of cake," he said calmly. I was nervous about sneaking in and I didn't want Boomer getting into trouble…even if he's always in trouble at school along with his brothers and Buttercup. I looked up at him to tell him I couldn't but when I looked into his deep blue eyes, I felt as if I could get lost in them. Everything I was unsure about before flew out of my head and was replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling of certainty.

I smiled brightly at him and the words came out without a second thought, "Okay! Thanks Boomer!"

**End Flashback**

"He's Boomer?" I asked myself, but at the sound of his name he glanced up at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I squeaked. Boomer gave me a very small smile, but it was enough to make my heart throb. He glanced over at my painting and his smile grew.

"You're a great painter," he said. I blushed and turned to look at my canvas. It was a picture of my sisters and me in a huge field playing tag. Blossom's hair was blowing in the wind as she ran away from me, since I was it and I was trying to catch Blossom; Buttercup was the most detailed in the picture; she had her hair sticking out in all directions and her skin almost glowing in the sunlight. She was positioned in a way that made her seem as if she just gracefully spun around and was ready to run at any moment. She held her head high with confidence and had a huge smile with a look of mischief in her eyes. Her clothes were loose and filthy with dirt dusting them.

"Thanks," I said. "So what do you miss?"

"Being with my old friends, I haven't seen them in four years. What about you? You miss being a kid?" he asked.

"I miss…" _my sister._ "…being a kid! Exactly!" I said, giving my best smile. Boomer looked at me for a second, as if he was thinking about my answer but then he gave a small shrug.

"Hey, after school…you want to get some ice cream?" He asked.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I said and just then, the bell rang.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

After school was let out Brick and I casually walked to the store where we spent THREE HOURS figuring out what to buy for our poster. What I said about Brick making a good lab partner, I take it back. The entire time we were at the store, he kept fooling around to the point where I lost him. _Twice._ When I wasn't on a wild goose chase trying to find Brick, I was trying my best to keep a straight face at Bricks childish actions. He was so enthusiastic about everything and smiled such a heartwarming smile whenever I laughed. He made me feel happier and more relaxed then I've felt in years, and I know he's going to be such a distraction to my school work but half of the time I forgot about work and didn't care. By the time we got to his house it was empty and Brick quickly led me to the backyard with a laptop in his hand.

After receiving a questioning look from me he shrugged his shoulders. "Fresh air helps clear your head." We had only just started to research about mountain lions when Brick suddenly stood up. "I'm bored, want to look around?"

"But we just started," I said.

"So? We don't have to start on it right now, we have lots of time before it's due."

"I'd rather get it done now so I won't have to worry about it later."

"Nerd," he muttered. I glared at him.

"Dolt." Brick looked at me in shock for a moment, and then he smiled and leaned closer.

"Geek."

"Dunce."

"Bookworm."

"Imbecile."

"Brainy."

"Dull-witted."

"You know, all you've done so far is call me stupid; I'm smarter than you think."

"Oh really?" I scoffed.

"I bet that for every test, exam, report, or assignment I get for the next two months will be all A's. If they are then you have to do whatever I say for two months."

"And if you don't?"

"I'll get down on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness until you're satisfied." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Deal!" Just when I said it he pulled my bow from my hair and ran. I ran after him of course, but struggled to keep up as he jumped over bushes and ran past hedges until he scrambled up a tree that held a huge tree house. "Brick, get down here and give me my bow back!" I shouted.

"If you want it back, then come up here and get it!" he called from the tree house's window.

"I'm not going up there."

"Suit yourself," he said and disappeared. I called for him for ten minutes straight and not once did I get a response from that senseless jerk! I finally decided to climb up and noticed the tree house was cluttered with books, magazines, CD's and pizza boxes, I wondered for a moment if Brick sometimes lived in here. When I glanced at him he had his eyes closed and headphones on with my bow in his hands. He looked so peaceful and relaxed and his was breathing so softly, I was curious to see if he was asleep and I crept over. But the second I tugged on my bow his eyes shot open and I couldn't help but let out a small squeak.

"You came," he said sleepily.

"You weren't really asleep, were you?"

"No," he yawned. "Just closing my eyes for a sec."

"I followed you up; can I have my bow now?"

"Why? You look good without it." I blushed and turned away in an attempt to hide it as I tore the red piece of fabric out of his hands. I heard him laugh and I looked down at the bow.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay Brick you've had your fun, can we finish our project now?"

"C'mon Blossy, stop being a spoilsport and relax," he said, leaning back to his previous position. I frowned.

"At this rate you'll never win that bet," I said, annoyed.

"Oh, I'll win that bet; and it will be as glorious as the view!"

"What view?" I asked while turning to look out the window. From the height we were at, we were able to overlook his entire back yard. The taller trees surrounding a spectacular garden began to cast shadows, covering everything they could. Some places had lights turning on, like a very impressive water fountain and the outside perimeter of the back yard and most of the tall hedges had lights draped over them. But the thing that caught my attention the most was the sunset; the sky erupted into lovely shades of blue, violet, and pink while the sun was an amazingly bright shade of a fiery orange. I just sat there, gazing at the setting sun until it disappeared and the cool night took over.

* * *

**Bricks POV**

"Okay Brick you've had your fun, can we finish our project now?" She said, annoyed. I was about to agree with her about our project when I glanced over her shoulder and saw the sun setting. I laid back down into my previous position to relax and hoped she'd move so I could watch the setting sun.

"C'mon Blossy, stop being a spoilsport and relax." I smiled a little to myself when I saw her frown; she hates it when I call her by some stupid nickname and ever sense we met I've grown to love bugging her.

"At this rate you'll never win that bet." Suddenly I had a brilliant idea, if I could get her distracted by the sunset, then I'd be able to watch it too. I smiled.

"Oh, I'll win that bet; and it will be as glorious as the view!"

"What view?" she asked, and just as I hoped she turned around. I cautiously moved beside her and watched the scene slowly unfold, but everything was forgotten when I glanced at her. Her slightly tanned skin seemed to glow in the sunlight and her eyes shined brightly, her hair was a long beautiful silky river of fiery red locks. Her plump pink lips were slightly open, as if she let out a faint gasp when she looked out the small window. She was beautiful.

_Wait! This is BLOSSOM! I don't think she's beautiful! Never! I don't…do I? _I shook my head violently and turned my attention back out the window, only to find it dark outside. _How long was I looking at her?_ Blossom looked away from the window and gazed up at me with her abnormal pink eyes which sparkled in the moonlight and were filled with curiosity. We stayed there for a moment and I wouldn't have minded if we stayed like this a bit longer, but then I snapped out of whatever it was that made me feel this way and cleared my throat rather loudly.

"Oh I should… I should be getting home," she said. I nodded my head as she left me behind and I watched from the window. While she was picking up her stuff I realized something very important.

"Hey Bloss? How're you supposed to get home if you don't have a car?" She froze and I wished I was there next to her to see whether she blushed or not, she always seemed adorable whenever she had that pink hue in her cheeks. I scrambled down the tree and found she _was_ blushing as I made my way towards her.

"Could you give me a ride home?" she asked, quietly. As a response I grabbed her soft, warm hand and led her to my car.

"So, how did you manage to get the same house you lived in four years ago?" she asked.

"Well we may have moved, but mother refused to sell the house. She loves her garden and was so upset so my dad decided to keep this place," I explained.

"Why'd you have to move?"

"Dad's job." Blossom nodded and we were silent the rest of the ride to her house. "So, same place tomorrow?" I asked as she was about to leave.

"Sure, I had fun. But we're doing _actual_ work this time!"

"Fine," I laughed. And when she left I found myself actually _wanting_ to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! That's the fourth chapter I hope you all liked it! I worked supper hard on this one and spent a lot of time thinking about it. I'm a bit iffy about this one but I'm hoping you guys will tell me what you think about it in the reviews. The thing I would like to ask most of you guys is this: What did you think of Bubbles' little lie to boomer about her painting, what you thought about the Reds, and how you're feeling about the story over all, mainly Buttercup cuz the story mainly revolves around her. Thanks for reading! Read and review!**


End file.
